How I Got Saved By SpiderMan 25 Times in One Day
by HamstanatorX
Summary: Getting into trouble with a mugger is one thing...but having to be saved by SpiderMan 25 times in ONE day! This will only end in tears. Rated T. Nothing too terrible though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an odd little idea I got while I was dreaming last night…this chapter is short. Please review and tell me what you think :D Set in a somewhat A/U setting I guess. There's not too much MJ action going on, lets put it that way.**

**How I Got Saved By Spider-Man 25 Times in One Day**

**By: Krystal**

****

****

****

****

****

So, ok. You have your normal days, your sucky days, your completely amazing days, and of course those nasty opposites- those terribly horribly unobtrusively gut retchingly BAD days.

I had one of those days- today!

I seem to have those a lot, but today may have been the cherry on top of my cake of life- which isn't even fully baked yet. So yes, it was pretty terrible. In the span of 24 hours I've been dropped from the sky, smashed into a wall, carried by a crazy rhino, had bombs thrown at me, got my favorite skirt ripped to shreds, oh and yes- I had my good ol' buddy Spider-Man with me almost every step of the way. Woofreakin'hoo.

No offense or anything, he's cute with the mask and all, but when Spider-Man comes around you probably do not want to be there where he is at that moment.

So let's start off with how my morning usually beings….

_"Oh Amanda. You're so beautiful, please, please just kiss me! Kiss me now you animal you!"  
"Well FINE! If I MUST Mr. Cruise I shall!-" _

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugghhhh," I rolled over and hit the snooze button, the beeping from my loud alarm clock still pounding into my skull. I knew I'd have to get up now though, or I'd go back to sleep and never be ready in time for work. "I was sooo close this time though!" I moaned out loud to myself. Yes, yet again I was moments away from having my dream-self's lips locked with that of Tom Cruise, but alas, I was thwarted…yet again. My life is always like that it seemed, something good is happening and then WHAM! The alarm clock goes off…figuratively speaking,- and it all ends.

I sighed and rolled off of my bed out from under my blankets. I knew the cold morning chill would wake me up. I shivered on my tiny apartment's sad and worn wooden floor. I sniffled and finally stood up, "Woah. Let's not do that again too quickly," I touched my head- the room felt like it was spinning. I yawned and walked my way to the bathroom, scratching my bum in a very unlady-like manner.

After several minutes of good hot water hitting me I got out and combed my hair and put on my robe, slumming out into the little kitchen I had where the coffee was already brewing. I opened the fridge and looked inside where the pickings were meager. A tiny bit of milk left, some cranberry juice (when the hell did I get that?!) an apple, some sticks of butter, beer cans, and a few boxes of Chinese takeout from last night. My grey cat Tabitha jumped onto the counter next to me and meowed loudly. "Yes yes Tabby I know, I need to go shopping. We don't get no money's til tomorrow though sweetie. Can't you live on mommy's Chinese takeout for one more night?" I picked up the rest of the milk and poured Tabby some in a bowl for her and set it on the counter where she lapped it up purring. I scratched her back and took out the apple from the fridge. I poured half of a mug with the coffee and filled the other half up with cream and sugar, just what I needed to get me up.

After my small meal of the apple and a cup of coffee and after half an hour of getting ready and politely cursing at my hair iron I walked out from my apartment at precisely 5:37 AM. My mouse brown hair was curly and trying to be held back by a hairclip, but to no avail as tresses kept blowing into my face by the early morning wind. I blew them away from my small nose with annoyance, the bang kept getting stuck on my long eyelashes- damn those lashes to hell!

It was fairly cold for early morning, but this is New York after all. I was regretting wearing a skirt, but I was in need of an actual ROLE at my work and today was auditions. And I was chosen to be there! I was not going to mess this up for anything. I bit back my whining thoughts and wrapped my wool grey jacket around me tighter, and my knitted red and black scarf.

I turned down an alley that I used all the time to get to work and home when I was running late. I could hear the bottoms of my tiny khaki flats clicking on the wet asphalt, some of the cool water from last night showers on the back of my tiny calves. Suddenly it got colder, and I didn't feel right. I looked around and held my jacket tighter. I saw nothing but for the life of me, and I don't know why, but I stopped there in the middle of that alley and cried out, "Hello?"

"Well howdy lil' lady. Haaaands up, there we go. Oops! Don't shout darlin', this gun has defiantly seen some other customers before you, and all of them aren't with us now if you catch my drift."

From behind me I heard a dark, and sweaty sounding Southern voice, I felt something cool and hard press into my temple. I cried and dropped my tote purse to the ground, putting my hands in the air. I heard whatever was by my head click and I whimpered. "P-p-please, I-I just want to l-l-leave. You c-can t-take my purse!" My lower lip was trembling and my breathes were shaky. A chuckle came from behind me. "Now darlin', a pretty thing like you left untouched? Oh I think this skirt here would look mighty fine- hey, what the?!-"

Suddenly the gun was ripped from the man's grip and I heard it clatter behind him. I squeaked and ducked down, holding my head in my hands- a wonderful fetal position. I would get an A on a test if I had to do that I promise you. A plus in fact! I suddenly heard nothing and I stopped whimpering and listened. I heard some type of odd noise…like, a _swoosh_, like a big gust of wind or something. Except the wind was…slapping something? Then I felt a hand touch the top of my head and I yelped in surprise.

"Shh! Don't worry ma'm, you're all right now, no, no, it's fine. I took care of him for you. You're safe." The voice was warm and deep. Reassuring. Commanding even. I ventured to open my eyes…so I did. And inbetween my tiny shoes I saw the…shoes? Feet? Slippers? Of a big footed fellow, and his shoes were…red and black…like webs…like-?! I gasped and looked up from my crouched position.

"Spider-Man!" I gasped silently. He was all he was cracked up to be. Pictures did him no justice, he was tall and lean, muscular in his arms (which weren't half bad.) and in his legs somewhat. He wasn't any He-Man though. His suit- oh that suit!- it fit him in ALL the right places. It was red and blue, with white webs spreading over it in an odd fashion, with large white eyes on his mask. To be honest it didn't even make him look like a spider. Just odd. But I shook these thoughts from my head and took his offered hand and he helped bring me to my feet.

I shook my skirt and padded it down, then looked up to him and smiled, "Thank you Spidey! I-I'm not so good under bad situations like that. I'm sorry you had nothing better to do but help a little ol' gal like me."

The Spidey head tilted to a side in a confused manner, with his hands planted on his hips, "What do you mean? I'm here to help everyone ma'm. It's no trouble really. You should always try to defend yourself though- oh and do me a favor, don't walk in dark alleys. They always carry vermin in them." He chuckled softly and jumped into the air, leaving me startled. I looked up but didn't see him anywhere. I decided to take his advice and I got the heck out of there. I found my way safely to the main street, and hopped onto a bus, but for some reason I still felt like I was being watched the whole way to work…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I haven't gotten the whole Peter Parker character down to a T. I'm trying to work and develop on that as I write this, so suggestions would be helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Except my character and plot. The end.**

**How I Got Saved By Spider-Man 25 Times in One Day**

**Rescue 2, 3, & 4 In Which Amanda Shall Never Trust Public Transportation Again**

****

**

* * *

**

****

I have to catch two bus's and a nice walk to get to my work. But I do it with a smile!- and sarcastic remarks like that one. I got off the bus near one of the many banks in New York and walked over two blocks until I came to the familiar bus stop. I was the only one here usually who waited for it this early in the morning, it was only about 5:55. I was still shaken from my little encounter in the alleyway, but I figured it could have been worse right?

I sighed and rummaged through my tote bag, a nifty little thing I had sewn together, looking for my change purse. My eyes lifted up to the road for some reason and I saw a cat in the middle of the street. It was just sitting there…meowing. It was a pretty little thing, orange and white, reminiscent of my own Tabby. Not a care in the world that cat! Lights slowly started flashing off the cat's fur as cars were slowly making their way towards it…

'_Oh it'll move…it isn't that stupid…'_

"Move kitty! Cat! Move!" I called out weakly to it.

The cat rolled over on its back and began wriggling about.

'_Freaking cat…move already! Move!"_

The cars were just getting closer.

The cat still wasn't moving.

'_Yup. Like a little Einstein….he'll move. Once that car honks its horn…'_

The cars were getting closer.

'_Annnny moment now…pussy is MOVIN' ON OUT!'_

One of the cars turned, and another, bigger car came up from behind it.

'_Movin' on outttt moving on ooout puss-y cat is movin' on ooout!'_

THAT CAT WAS _NOT_ MOVING!

OH MY GOD!

"NO! STOP!" I ran out towards the cat right as it was dashing out of that damn car's way- wait, not a car- A FREAKIN' BUS! I screamed and closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me expecting my death. I'd lived an ok life I imagined, I died trying to save a freaking cat. That'd get me into Heaven right? I'm sure God would look kindly on that, 'Oh yes, dear Amanda Fitzgerald, what a lovely girl, died saving a cat? Sure she can come in! Here, have a seat next to Jesus and the Apostles.'

And then I was flying.

"Oh God I AM dead! I'm flying!" I shrieked out loud. I opened my eyes and peered out from between my fingers to see the early morning beginning to reflect off of the mirrored glasses from buildings that, usually, were high above me. I gasped, feeling a slight pressure on my waist and looked to my right to find that odd mask looking at me again. "Spider-man!" I gasped, then yelled, clinging to his neck as he spun us around in a large circle and brought us back to the ground. He jumped down and held me as we hit the ground, then set me down lightly on the pavement of a sidewalk. I took shaky breathes and leaned against a grimy mailbox, running a hand through my loose hair, the clip barely hanging on.

Suddenly a heard a low chuckle and looked up into those large white eye's of the mask. "Didn't we just meet not five minutes ago?" He asked in that deep, warm, pleasant voice. I huffed, pointing at the road and stomping my foot, "It was that cat's fault! First I was like, 'oh he'll move' then the cat was like 'nooo I shan't move! Eff you!' then I was like 'gah!' and then the cat moved when I went to get it, and then I died, and then _whoosh!_ I'm flying! And now here we are…"

I think he blinked under that mask before nodding his head slowly, "Yeeees. Well, if you're alright ma'm, I need to be going. Take care!" And with that he shot out a-a WEB from his arm and flew off. I wonder how he did that? I watched him sail away for a second before I realized I was going to miss my bus…not that I was really looking forward to riding my almost-executioner. I turned around and quickly ran back to the bus stop, which wasn't that far away. Right when I got there the bus was coming to a halt in front of me. I sighed and thankfully put a few coins into the box at the front, then walking to a seat in the back.

**Unbeknownst to our startling bad-luck-prone heroine, a little man in a black attire had just pressed a button in a building not too far away, causing the chaos that was soon to ensue throughout the town in the next coming wee hours.**

**

* * *

**

So I'm sitting there reading my script right? All by my lonesome, save for the bus driver and a bum with a brown bag of lord-knows-what, and I hear this odd pumping of some sort. I don't really know what it is until the bus driver seems to be panicking. I tilt my head and then get slammed into the window as the driver jerks the bus to the side, barely missing a cab. The bus is increasing in speed and I begin to have an odd deja vu feeling from the movie _'Speed' _or something like that. I get up shakily, holding on to the seat in front of me, and walked my way up to the front where the driver was clutching the wheel dodging traffic. "What's happening!?" I yell. The old, fat driver shook his head, "I don't know! I can't break or stop! The breaks must be jammed!- What the!?" Suddenly another bus went by, looking about the same as the bus I was on, speeding and narrowly missing traffic. The driver got onto his radio and began talking to the other yelling drivers clogging the radio. I sat back into the seat behind him and hugged my bag.

In the next instant my arms, legs, and bag went flying towards the front window as we came to a sickening stop, the bus's tires still rolling. I screamed as my back and head hit the glass. I immediately felt the worse headache ever coming on. I was sitting on the front 'dash' of the bus, the driver was slumped over the steering wheel, a little blood trickling from his head where it was scratched. The bum was thrown onto a chair down and across from him but he oddly just looked as though he'd passed out there. Somehow the back of the bus was lifted up and the front was lifted up onto…something, but strong enough to keep the wheels still. I sat up and lifted my hand to my head, where I could feel a big knot coming on at the back. My clip had broke, the teeth broken and now tangled in its curly masses. The door suddenly opened and there was, well who do you know, Spider-Man!

His lean body climbed into the bus and he took long, quick strides to the back of the bus, popping open a little door in the back, used for AC or something I imagined, and ripped out a box that looked like it should not have been in there. He took it and strapped it onto his waist, then walked over to the bum, checking his pulse, then to me and the driver. I was awake, so he looked at the driver first, leaning him back and checking his pulse. Spider-Man looked at me, "He's alright, just unconscious," I nodded dumbly. He began to walk away, when I remembered, "There's more bus's! By the way…" He turned and looked over his shoulder, letting out a small sigh, then shot out a web and slung away as ambulance sirens rang into my ears.

After a few minutes of being checked out by the EMTs I was fine. I took some aspirin from my purse and I was ready to go. Like I said, I had auditions today! I would not mess this up for anything! So I walked to the nearest subway station and waited. I could hear some sirens up above go by, a few screams and horns as the city began to wake, greeted to speeding bus's! Oh how lovely. I sighed, putting my head to my hand. _'Ugh…what a terrible morning…at least it can't get any worse. OH! Yes it can! Knock on dirty, cement pillar!' _I knocked on a dirty, cement pillar by me quickly and then crossed my fingers, hoping my day wouldn't get any worse.

I got on the subway and took a seat by the door, hugging my tote bag to me once again. It was a comfort thing really. I loved my bag, I made it when I was back at home, so when I got homesick I'd just hug it…or my teddy bear…but we're not going to talk about Mr. Snuggles- I mean, my stupid bear. Ahem.

The subway was more packed than usual, but I didn't let it bother me. I'd just sit here and keep to myself and I'd be fine. I took out my script again and read through it. It was getting worn and a bit torn and I'd only had it for a couple of days. I could still remember the words, though they had faded on the paper-

I wasn't aware something was wrong until I heard a baby _and_ its mother crying. The mother was a young woman, not even twenty five I imagined, holding the baby to her chest and bobbing him or her up and down, wailing as loud as the baby. I looked up and saw the problem.

There was a man in the middle of our car with some types of explosives strapped to him, all blinking rhythmically. He had an earpiece in and was talking into a tiny microphone by his mouth. I squeaked and put my script up, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging my bag…again. The man yelled into the microphone before spitting at the crying mothers face. Instantly men on the train, about 7 or 8, stepped towards the man glaring, their wives or other women stepping back holding children to them. The man laughed menacingly, he was tall, and very built, and had a shaved head to where you could see blue veins popping from the skull, upon which he had a face of Satan tattooed on his head. Awesome. "Get back you pigs! Or I'll blow this ol' fuckin' place up! I swear eet!" His voice was covered in a thick French accent, his voice crackling and loud. The men sank back reluctantly, still holding their fists tight. The woman was still wailing, the man coming over to her and pulling her hair back to look into her eyes, "Will you SHUT UP YOU INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!" and he slapped her hard, sending her sideways into the other seats clutching her baby. That time I did something- I kicked him in his knee's from behind, sending him to his knees. I gasped and got up, turning around and dashing out of the cart as I heard him yelling, pushing people out of the way as he chased me.

Apparently I had pissed him off.

JOY!

I ran through car to car, working my way up. He was quickly catching up behind me, some people standing in his way, but backing up as soon as he flashed his finger on a pulley at his vest. I ran through, opening and shutting car doors, but he was catching up! Suddenly my hair got caught in something and I fell back into the floor with a scream. The man had my hair in his hands and was yanking my face up to meet his, "You pathetic little girl! 'ow dare you run from me after a stunt like that! Now I will keel EVERYONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

'_Wow his breathe smells really bad….'_

I almost giggled, then screamed as he yanked my hair harder, his finger at the vest, pulling-

I was showered in glass as the windows broke, Spider-Man leaping through it into the cart and kicking the man on the shoulders. OH YAY! SPIDER-MAN! MY HERO! Go get him Spidey! Mr. My-Breathe-Smells-Terrible-Bad-And-Awful feel back into a seat, and the remaining people in the cart hurriedly ran for the safer carts. Mr. Bad-And-Frenchie growled and leaped at Spider-Man, but was too slow! Spiderman dodged his leap and wrapped him easily into a cocoon of his sticky web.

"YOU FEEKIN' SPIDER-MAN! YOU 'AVE RUINED MY -" I stuffed a dirty old sock into his mouth, straight from the subway floor. HAH. Take that! It probably even improved his breathe some…gross man. Spider-Man sat him down and then turned to me, gingerly helping me up from the floor, "You really are having a bad day aren't you ma'm?"

I sheepishly smiled, "Heh, I guess. I-I-I don't know what came over me I swear! I just saw him hurt a girl and I…kicked him…Bad idea huh?" Spider-Man looked down at me from his height, hands on hips and tilted his head at me quizzically.

"Bad idea? I think you might have helped a few people today. You're a very brave girl miss…?"

"I'm Amanda," I blurted, then looked down at my hands.

"Amanda…" He said slowly, as if testing it out. "Yes, I'll have to remember that. Hopefully I won't have to see you again and use it, but at the rate your morning is going…"

"I'll be dead by noon?" I joked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Hopefully not…" He wandered off, his head snapping up towards the surface, "excuse me, but duty calls."

He got off as the subway slowed down at that moment and dashed up the stairs at an alarming speed. The other passengers on the train were cheering, and I clapped and cheered with them- until I realized they were cheering for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes I know I haven't updated at ALL lately, and I'm sorry, my computer was without internet connection for a very long time. But hey! Its Summer! And I have all the time in the world now to write! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Amanda and my plot. Thank you. **

**How I Got Saved By Spider-Man 25 Times In One Day**

Rescues 5-8 In Which Amanda Learns She Hates Goblins, Flying, and Falling

* * *

So now I have a thing against French people. Sorry, the French fry is a terrific thing, does terrible things to my thighs, but I will never kick a French man with bombs strapped to his chest ever again!…Not anytime soon anyways. Anyways, after my round of applause, and receiving a bone crushing hug from the young mother, I made my way up to the hectic streets. The bus- _malfunction_- was still being handled. There were some bus's crashed into bigger trucks, turned on their sides, but most of them were held up by their back tires by a amazing amount of webbing. People had taken to the streets, not trusting the roads, and were walking quickly to their works and other destinations. I was walking towards to hub of town, towards Broadway.

Yes! Broadway! Lights! Music! Dancing, singing, acting! It was all I ever wanted!…and I was stuck as a wardrobe assistant. Don't get me wrong, it was an ok job, made me enough money to live on…barely. But acting was my calling! The stage- oh I could just go on forever. So I won't. Not now anyways. Sometime when I'm not telling you about how I'm almost being killed every few minutes. Ahem.

I came up to the _Majestic_ and went around back through the alleys and into the back entrance door. There were only a few people there, not many. The _Majestic_ was one of the oldest theaters in New York, somewhat run down, but still elegant and beautiful…in a shabby way. I walked in through the back on the dirty, red carpets and skipped my way to the stage, clutching my bag. I walked by an open door and caught a glance of my friend Bobby sitting in an armchair watching a small television with _Dirty Dancing_ playing. I turned and stuck my head into the door.

"Dirty Dancing huh?" I said. He turned around and looked at me, eating some chips, then back at the screen and sighed, nodding. I nodded too as Patrick Swayze climbed out of bed and a nice view of his behind was shown, then him in those pants. "Patrick Swayze. Nice." Bobby shook his head, letting out a whistle, "Oooh, mirra. You just don't even KNOW. Mmm mm mmm, mirra!" I laughed and left him to his show. Then he called out, "Oh! Hey Man's! Alex was looking for you! You best hurry up chica, those cats aren't gonna wait all day for chu!" I groaned in response and walked faster towards the stage.

When I got there I was met by my angry casting manager- Alex. A tall, blonde, very handsome young man of twenty-five. Very edgy and mature though. "Amanda!" He said grabbing my hand and all but dragging me to the stage, "I've called you about twenty times! Where have you been?" I smiled meekly and shrugged my shoulders, "I-uh, got into some trouble…? Heehee?"

He glared. He was not amused. "HEE HEE!? That's no excuse Amanda! You were supposed to be first! Now that you're late you can be LAST!" I looked at him shocked, "What!? You can't be serious! Oh c'mon Alex I got mixed up in one of those bus accidents today! Gimme some slack!" Alex brushed me off and walked away.

I sighed, falling onto the ground in a heap, my wool grey jacket pooling out around me. I brushed a few locks of my annoyingly curly hair away, then blew them out as they went back into my face again. I sighed again. Oh well. I'll just have to practice some more…being last is never the best thing in my opinion. The directors are tired and cranky, and they expect you to be better than all the rest. I picked myself up, sniffling a bit, and walked towards the back rec room dejectedly. I got a bag of animal cookies from the vending machine and sat on the couch and ended up falling asleep….

* * *

_**BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS AND SIMON GARFUNKEL!" I jolted upright and clapped my hands over my ears, the loud ringing of the fire alarm making my head go numb with pain. Someone HAS to quiet that thing down! I know it's supposed to get your attention and everything but sheesh! Then I looked around and saw that smoke was billowing out from under the door. I gasped and ran towards the door and touched the handle lightly. It was scorching hot. I sucked on my finger and stepped away from the door.

"Ooooh! This is not gooood!" I curled my toes up inside my shoes nervously, bouncing from one foot to the other looking around the room for a way out- any way out! The ceiling! That's it! I'll crawl up the ventilation system and come out…where? Oh I don't know. It'd never turn out like it does in the movies. I'd die from inhaling SMOKE. Duh. Okok. What if, I took the couch apart, covered myself with it, and crawled out? Oh, but if I open the door maybe I'll explode…see, this is when Elementary school comes in handy. Thank you Doggy the Fire dude thingy ma-bob! I learned so much from him. We need teachers like him in our schools. Really!

"Oh! Where is that insufferable Spider-Man when you nee- SPIDER MAN OH THANK FRUIT JUICE!" I leapt at the Spider-Man God that kicked open the door and waltzed on in like it was a party. I hugged him around his neck and clung to him. I could feel the Manly Spider-Jesus tense slightly, but reluctantly hugged me, patting my back.

"It's ok…Amanda right? It's ok. Just hold on! We have to get out of here _now_." He picked me up in an instant and started running. I covered my mouth and buried my face into his chest.

'_Wow he's pretty stinky…manly stinky…sweaty though…ew…WOAH I JUST SAID SPIDER-MAN SMELLS! I'd be shot in about, oh, 5 different countries about now…Maybe God won't let me into Heaven after that comment after all. Dear Lord, I apologize. Love Amanda. HOLY HOPPING HIPPOS!'_

I squealed in horror as we leapt out of a broken window landed on the roof of another after some slinging around on Spiderman's part. He sat me down and coughed slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked, coughing some more. "Yes, I think so," I sat, sitting on a air vent of some kind, coughing as well. "Good, stay here, I'll be right back." Then he ran and leapt off the side of the building! I ran over to the edge of the building and looked down, and saw him slinging _back_ into the burning theater! I heard some screams and an explosion. The firemen, there were about 5 trucks, backed away and started hosing the theater down again. I leaned over the balcony and spotting Bobby crying to a friend. I gasped and spotted Alex being taken away on a stretcher.

"Alex.."

Now I can explain to you what happened next. But it's very fast and quite dizzying. Well you see, for some reason I thought I'd 'reach out' to Alex- not figuratively speaking, like, I literally reached out for him. And now you see, this little annoying factor of life called **gravity** kicked in, and well, I fell. Falling is not a pleasant thing, let me tell you. I don't see how people could just, jump off of buildings and end their life! Ugh. Well I was tumbling down, not at all falling gracefully, and I happened to be snatched up and flying away again.

"Jesus?" I said, looking up into the sky.

"Not quite my dear, but you'll get the hang of it soon, eh heh heh heh!"

"..What? YOU'RE NOT JESUS! OH MY GOD YOU'RE LIKE A GOBLIN!"

"I'm the Green Goblin you brat!" Indeed he was. He was an ugly thing, with leathery, green skin and yellow eyes that reminded me of a constant smoker. His teeth were slightly fang-ish and he was flying on some sort of hover craft. He had somehow caught me with one hand by my right hand, and my arm socket was beginning to hurt a little bit now. He just as quickly flipped me over and was holding my ankle. I shrieked and held my skirt down and wriggled about.

"Oh ho ho my dear. That would not be a wise decision considering your position at the moment."

I stopped and looked down, and shrieked and only wriggled some more. We were hanging about a million feet up from the burning building! Ok ok, not a million, but a lot! Enough to scare the holy heck out of me!

"Agh! You again!"

I turned my head and saw a Spidey face looking at me from a building he was crawling on. "Let her go!" He yelled, shooting out his web at the Green Goblin. He dodged the web and cackled, "Oh now that's no way to ask for your toy. Tsk tsk. Don't be an Indian Giver Spider-man." Spiderman lunged at him and kicked him in his chest. The Goblin's hovercraft was flown back and in his surprise, left go of me. I screamed as I fell, and was just as easily caught again by Spider-Man, who was slinging away with me over his shoulder. I looked back and saw the Goblin begin to chase after us on his little hover craft, yelling in agitation.

I patted on Spiderman's back, yelling some encouragement to him, "Go Spidey, go! Undalay, Undalay mi amigo!" I shrieked as the Goblin threw a BOMB at us! A BOMB! Spider-Man was one step ahead of him though, and dodged them without even seeing them! How did he do that? Ewe. Ohmygod. Maybe he has eyes on the back of his head…OR MORE THAN ONE! Spider's do have those…millions of creepy eyes. I poked the back of his head, rather hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I heard him yell, sounding only a little bit annoyed, given our current circumstances. He dodged another bomb as it exploded into a building. "I'm trying to find your other eyeballs!" He turned his head to look at me, well my ass really, for a second, than flipped us in the air and I was being held in his left arm as he swung us with his right.

"Other eyeballs? What the…" We were suddenly caught by surprise when the Goblin grabbed Spider-Man's head and yanked him back, causing him to let go of me again, and there I went- falling. Oh, by this time I was sick of this. I screamed again and flailed around some more, then the Green Goblin picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "I'm quite enjoying this little game of tag Spider-Man! Ah ha-ha. Come my dear, we're off!" Spider-Man was recovering from being thrown into a building as a smoke bomb was thrown at him. We sped off on the hovercraft. "OH MY GOD!" I clung to the ugly orange cape- yeah, totally wicked of you dude, wear a cape, that'll scare _everyone_- and screamed bloody murder. This was nothing like slinging with Spider-Man. I screamed some more and banged on the Goblin's back.

"LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN LET ME DOOOOWWWWN!"

"_STOP THAT- OW- YOU LITTLE-"_

"Oh, I'm gonna puke, I'M GONNA DIE, I'm gonna puke AND DIE! WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I started bawling right there. I was fairly stressed out by that point if you could imagine. Suddenly I heard a serious of slaps and other hard sounds. I fell again- oh joy! I was just crying at this point. Not fighting my inevitable doom. No screaming, no flailing arms, just fell and cried. I could hear God now: 'Oh that poor Amanda girl. Come now, no evil Green people here. Oh Heavens no, we banned French people years ago. Here have a bagel and some Philadelphia cream cheese.'

"oof!"

I was caught by someone, yet again, and had the air knocked out of me. My cries went down to sniffles, my hands covering my face and my knees tucked up into me. Whoever it was had caught me with both hands like a baby. I didn't want to open my eyes, nope! I won't! I'll just sit here and puke and cry with my eyes closed all day and night thank you. I startled at a touch, and the sound of clapping. Someone was wiping my tears away from my cheeks. I dared open my eyes- and looked into those white eyes of that Spider-Man mask. I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Spider…man…?"

Then he threw himself against me onto the concrete ground.

My head hit the sidewalk and I let out a painful gasp, already feeling the other lump that was about to pop up. Over the sounds of an explosion- wait, an explosion? That might explain why the ground was shaking…and debris was falling everywhere…and Spider-Man wasn't looking that happy, even with that mask on. He leaned over me until the noise was over and then got up, throwing a large chunk of bricks off of him. Part of an apartment building from above was blown up, and all around where we were was covering in the plaster, bricks, and wood. Sirens were everywhere, I was inhaling some of the smoke, people were running around screaming, and I saw Spider Man shoot off as the Green goblin flew away cackling. So I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soooo, I'm movin' along here. Trying to keep it funny for the most part. But don't worry! It'll all come together soon enough- and a nice little Spidey and Amanda relationship will begin to grow. You'd really get to know a lot about a person after rescuing them 25 times in a day you could imagine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm not gaining any money from this writing. I only have Amanda and my plot. Thank you.**

* * *

**How I Got Saved By Spider-Man 25 Times In One Day**

**Rescues 9 and 10 In Which Amanda Learns Animal Crackers Won't Save The Day**

I woke up with a terrible headache. Those two hits on the head did it for me, I was in pain. I sat up dizzily with my hand to my forehead. I looked around and noticed I was on a -a rooftop? How did I get here? I laid back down as my vision got blurry, and I moaned in pain. I felt a hand to my forehead and jumped. Another hand held me down as I whimpered.

"It's ok…don't be worried. You're ok now."

I whimpered some more, tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at a blurry red figure.

"Wha…who are you?" I said slowly, slurring slightly.

He…it…they…whoever they were…cleared their throat before responding, "Heh…just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

I sat up straight and my forehead found a new friend- Spider-Man's forehead. We collided and I fell back down, grabbing my head in pain.

"Ooooh! The paaaiiin! Why is it whenever I'm around you I always get hurt?!"

Spider-Man, I could see through glaring squinted eyes, was rubbing his forehead as well, sitting crouched on his heels. He chuckled, somewhat sheepishly, "Heh, uh, bad timing?" I glared, "A likely excuse Spider-Man, very cunning."

I pulled my knees up towards me and sat my forehead on them as water came to my eyes. I moaned, "Whyyy am I having such a terrible day? What did I do to deserve this, God? Really? Did I not watch enough Dawson's Creek? Is it because I don't separate my plastics from paper? I'll always recycle from now on! I'll be the queen of recycling! And I'll never be mean to a hobo again!" I sniffled and felt tiny tears beginning to prickle at my eyes.

I felt a comforting hand on my back and felt myself being pressed against a body. I sniffed and opened my eyes. Spiderman was crouched in front of me and was hugging me to him. Whoa, hold the phones! Stop the press!…I was getting a hug from SPIDER-MAN?! HOLY FREAKIN SWEET! Alright, I figured I could die now. Yes, yes I think my headache is slightly ebbing away…oh no no! It's back! You can hold me longer Spider-Man. Tee hee.

He pulled me away softly and looked down at me with those big white eyeholes. "Don't…don't cry…I'm sorry you're having such a bad day…" His voice was different somehow, it rather surprised me actually. It wasn't macho-manly or as super hero-y I guess as before. It was soft, still deep and warm, but…more human. He sounded a bit shy too. Maybe he's trying to be nice to me, I bet I'm the fortieth person who's cried after he's rescued them today.

I sniffled and shook my head, "It's ok. I think I just want to go home now…find a new job I guess…heh…" I tried to laugh, but ended up coughing. Spiderman pulled me up to my feet and he felt my forehead. "You feel a bit warm. You probably got some of that smoke in you too," He said.

"How can you feel me when you're wearing gloves?" Random thought, I know, but hey! I have a lot of those. How _could_ he feel me with those things on? Seriously!

He paused for a minute, taken back I guess, and then chuckled, "Ha ha, oh right. Yeah, heat resistant suit, duh."

AH HAH! TAKE THAT YOU OVERBEARING, STUPID, NERDIFIED CONCIOUS OF MINE! I WAS RIGHT FOR ONCE! I reminded myself I'll enjoy a nice cookie when I get home as a reward.

I smiled, giggling with him slightly. And then- it happened! A most resounding, amazing, and the most oddest thing ever!

He took off his glove!

_Oh. My, God. _

I squealed! The most dorkiest thing to do ever in Spider-Man's presence! And I did it…way to go. I'm 15 degrees off of being cool. I'm probably the only person in New York to see Spider-Man's flesh and I spas like a 5th grader. I'll be reminded of this by my conscious as payback I just know it. Wedding day, dieing day, etc.

But oh! I couldn't wait to go home and gush to my cat! 'Ohhhh Tabby, girrrl you wouldn't believe what I saw today! Spida-Man took off his glove! I SAW SKIN! AND IT WASN'T SPIDERY!'

…You know you are a sad, lonely person when you're thinking to yourself about going home and gossiping with your cat about seeing someone take off a glove. Really now.

As I was thinking this I gasped and startled a bit when his hand touched my forehead. It was cool, surprisingly, and warm, and rough. I could feel the calluses on my soft skin, each of them slightly bumping into my head. He 'hmm'-ed to himself softly, then quickly put on the glove again.

"You're still warm. You should go home. If you want I could..?"

"No! No. No really, I-I mean I'm flattered you'd offer, but I've had enough of flying through the air for today thanks. Heh."

He nodded and picked me up, then walked to the edge of the roof and shot out a web to a fire escape just above us on a opposite building, and brought us down into an alley slowly. He set me down first and then crawled onto a wall and just…sat there, looking at me as if I was the weird one. Because that's so normal you know, 'oh hey I'm just chillin' on the WALL, what are you doing?' But continuing on-

He looked at me and tilted his head, then scratched the back of his neck.

'_What's wrong with his neck? Did I hurt him? Grrr! I knew I had an Amazon-woman grip but c'mon I couldn't have done much to him.'_

"I'll follow you back to your home…just to make sure you don't get into any other trouble. Is that alright Amanda?" I sighed and nodded up at him, "Yes, that's fine." I started walking, and suddenly felt a great emptiness. Now what was wrong…or missing? Heart, check. Pulse, check. Brain…well, somewhat there, but check. Arms, legs, breasts, sexual reproductive organs… Oh my bag! I knew I was forgetting something! Its only a female's …one, two, three…well I guess fourth most important thing next to a pulse, boobs, and sexual reproductive organs. You really don't need your limbs as long as you have your bag… It's all burnt up by now I bet. I groaned. There was the last of my money too in that bag. I sighed and started walking onto the street again, looking over my shoulder, but only seeing an empty red brick wall…

-

So at this point of the day I was pretty much on edge. For example;

"DON'T YOU POINT THAT UMBRELLA AT ME GRANDMA! IT'S AN OOZY I KNOW IT! AHHH!" And the elderly lady with the pink umbrella stared in complete bewilderment as, I, the insane Amanda, took of running down the sidewalk.

That was only one instance though. I also had a run-in with a pink poodle infested with rabies, a bunch of bomb-carrying pigeons, oh, and the group of French terrorists eating pretzels.

I was a block from my house when I had an odd feeling of deja vuu. I looked around the alley and scratched the top of my head, "Now where have I seen this before?…Walking alone…dark alley…sudden silence…" _Click._ "Hands up sugar." I moaned, "Ooooh yeah! That'd be it, yup, I remember now, woo! Thiiiis is the alley…yup…looks different now that there's some light though… Wouldn't you agree Spider-Man?" Silence. A cough. I cleared my throat. "Spider-man?" The gun clicked behind my head again.

"Alright you loon. Just gimme what's in your pockets."

"Oh c'mon man! I've already gone through this today! Spider-Man is here and everything! He's….just tying his shoes- yeah that's it! So, uh, yeah, after he gets done triple knotting them you are TOAST bud!"

"You have ten seconds lady,"

I looked around, trying to stall. Quick Amanda think! I turned around and put my hands in my pockets…hey I did have something in there. I took out what was inside and I had…animal crackers? Right! Roll with it Amanda roll with it!

"Animal crackers in my soup! Monkey's and rabbit's loop-da-loop!" Well I thought it was cute, making my animal crackers dance for the man and all. What a happy little headless monkey he was!

The man was _not_ amused. He scratched his head slightly confused with the gun and then pointed it straight in-between my eyes, "Alright now I'm getting pissed off- just gimme your money!" Then the man was sent to his side as Spider-Man leapt in and kicked him into a wall. He quickly wrapped him in a cocoon and threw him out into the street where a cop car was parked at with a fat policeman munching on a doughnut on the hood…what the hell! I was 10 feet from him! Stupid, unreliable policemen in this city I swear…

Spider-man seemed out of breathe. I walked over to him where he was catching his breathe and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok Spidey?" He nodded and stood up straight. "Sorry, there was a car chase passing by three blocks over so I went and ended it. I never meant to leave you for long- I'm sorry." He seemed upset, like, really really upset. He hung his head down and put a hand to the back of his neck. Again with that! Ugh. I felt bad for him though…I frowned. It must be hard doing this all the time…just being with me is hard enough apparently! Sheesh, I'd hate to have this kind of lifestyle everyday. I took another step towards him and held out my hand. He looked up and stared at my tiny outstretched palm, which laying in it were three little animal crackers. One with it's head bit off. Courtesy of moi's hunger.

"I'm sure even Spider-Man gets hungry…do you want something to eat? Besides my animal crackers I mean? Heh." I grinned up at him toothily.

He seemed to contemplate it for a little while. He rubbed the back of his neck, looked around, up, down, side to side, and then sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Yes," he said in one breathe, "yes I'd really like that."

I beamed, "C'mon then!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alleyway onto the little sidewalk. I took him around the corner and then up a little stairway up to my apartment. I took the spare key from under a potted plant on my floor and unlocked the door, hitting it with my hip to get it open. I opened it wide and made room for him to come in. He seemed out of place, bright and gay looking in the blue and red and white suit (with the exception of his suit being slightly torn and worn). He slowly took a few steps in, looking around the place. It was wooden and dusty, and mostly bare. I closed the door behind him and took off my flats, surprised that I still had them on after today's events. I walked into the kitchen and plugged in the radio, tuning it in to a popular radio station.

Now for the hunt! I really didn't have a lot of food, as was mentioned in the morning when I looked in my fridge. In the cupboard I had a few bags of ramen left though, and I had some cheese in the fridge! I think… "I have some beef ramen! Is that ok?" I turned around holding two packets of ramen and I saw Tabby rubbing herself in between the legs of Spider-Man. I couldn't help it- I laughed. "Hahaha! Tabby's hitting on you! She likes you! That's funny, because she doesn't like anyone usually. Specially not _boys_," I smiled, setting the packets on the counter and digging out a pot.

"She's an ok ca- ACHOO!- cat." He sniffled. I turned slowly to him and tilted my head. "Are you…allergic to cats…?" He shook his head, "No! I mean- ah-ah-ACHOO!….slightly…_sniff_…just when they're shedding a lot I think." I swished some water in a pot and sat it on the dirty stove, turning it on high, then turned around towards him leaning on the counter.

"So even Spider-Man has his weakness. Ah hahaha! Now I can conquer the world with my army of cats!" I grinned and tapped my fingertips together in a diabolical way. He chuckled to himself and picked up Tabitha, "You wouldn't be the first one to try it if someone found out I'm sure." He rubbed his masked face into Tabby's chest and scratched her head. Lucky cat! She was in Heaven! He could rub his face into my- whoa! Sorry folks. PG-13 here!

He walked up beside me as I put the noodles into the pot, still scratching Tabby, holding her like a baby. "Mmm ramen. That's my main diet too. Got any cheese?" I stopped suddenly and looked at him, then started flailing my arms around, "D-Do you like cheese in your ramen too!?" He nodded slowly, "Oh thank you! Someone in this crazy world likes it like that too! I thought I was the only one…" I handed him the fork, and opened the fridge. I stuck my head in and began digging around, "I was just thinking, 'Oh well if he doesn't like it with cheese tough luck!' because that's the best way to fill you up and totally makes it taste better. I love it with cheese! Everyone else thinks it's weird but it really makes it a lot better if you add it right and it's much more filling- oh here it is! Behind the evil Chinese-takeout! Sweet, I have four packets left!" I closed the fridge and looked over my shoulder to see a surprised Spider-Man staring at my butt. I looked at him, and then my butt, and then back at him. "What?…I know it's ok and everything but-"

He pointed at my butt again, cradling Tabby in one arm, "Y-You, uh, have a, uh, kind of a, uhmmm, a uh, gash in it?" I looked down at my skirt and sure enough! There was a long rip in it across the back of my thighs and butt, giving a nice view of my blue boy shorts underwear with a Batman symbol on it to anyone who cared to look. I squeaked, and ran into my room, throwing the packets in the air. I slammed the door behind me and rummaged through my room before finding a pair of old skinny denim jeans from when I was in high school. I took off my once-nice, ruined blouse and put on another old white Latin club shirt from high school. I sighed, pulling my brown curls into a messy bunch and holding them together with bobby pins. I opened the door and walked out slowly, peeking around the corner. And to my eyes, I saw Spider-Man standing in front of the stove cooking ramen with Tabby sitting on the counter next to him being patted every once in a while, Spider-Man sneezing a few times.

'_What…the hell….'_

I came to the conclusion that I was having the weirdest day in my entire life right then.

I slowly walked into the kitchen and smiled sheepishly as he turned to look at me. "Ha-ha, uh, no more undies! See?" I turned around and pointed at my butt. He looked away quickly, "Th-that's good." I tilted my head at him and laughed, "Haha, sorry. Guess that would be awkward with me having a rival hero on my butt now huh?" Spider-Man looked at me, his head tilted.

"What? Batman? Oh c'mon, HE isn't real! He's a total fake!"

I stomped my foot and placed a hand on my hip, "Oh no you didn't! Don'tchu be talkin' 'bout Batman like that Chico!" I said in a Latino ghetto way.

He laughed out loud and looked up at me, "Wow. Well someone believes in Batman now don't they? Isn't he a bit farfetched? A millionaire super hero?"

I cocked my head at him with a bemused smirk, "Says the guy that crawls on wall and shoots out webs from his arm. Yeah I do!" Spider-Man waved a hand at me and returned to the noodles, mumbling distinctly what I think to himself being, 'I'd kick his butt anyways'.

I didn't have two proper chairs so we sat ourselves on two big pillows in my small living room next to the kitchen with a low wooden coffee table in-between us. I opened the windows out over the street because it was pretty hot in the apartment. We sat cross legged and ate our ramen with chopsticks, because the rest of my silverware was sitting in the kitchen sink waiting to be washed. It was actually pretty easy to talk to him once I wasn't screaming for my life or sailing through the air with him. I found out that he liked books just as much as I did as he noticed my packed bookcase.

"They're all medical and science books," he commented.

"Yuuuup," I said, slurping my noodles.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked, lifting up the very front of his mask, very very minimally, and bent down low to his bowl to slurp in the noodles. Apparently someone was a little shy. Oh well, I respected his wishes and looked straight down at my bowl while he ate.

"Well, I was studying to become one…I didn't really want to- I'm good at it and all, made straight A's and scholars…but it wasn't what I wanted. I woke up one day and was completely miserable and thought about what I really wanted to do for my life,"

"And of course, you came to New York to seek a career as a Broadway actor…right?" He said chuckling a bit.

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "Well, I liked to watch the actors at my college…I was even in a few plays at my high school! Being on stage was the only time I was really happy- and, and, I got this rush. It was exhilarating." Tabby came up and started nudging at my bowl. I groaned and threw my animal crackers away from me towards the window, Tabby quickly chasing after them. There! Hah, now she'd leave me alone…no one touches my noodles darn it!

He shrugged, "Well, you and about every 2 out of 20 students in college realize that and come clicking their heels up to New York only to find it's not all it's cracked up to be- my friend Mary Jane…" He suddenly broke off his sentence, staring into nothing, then continued eating his noodles.

I looked at him confused, "Yes, your friend Mary Jane…?" He shook his head, suddenly standing up holding his empty bowl, "Nothing, just forget it…uh, I have to go. I've stayed here long enough I imagine, heh…Thank you very much for the lunch Amanda. You take it easy ok?" There he went with that super hero bravado again. I smiled sadly and stood up, taking his bowl from him along with mine. "Ok," I nodded. He stood there awkwardly, his hands on his backside, as if he'd stick them in his back pockets if he had any. He nodded his head and walked away, out my front door actually. Well that's something, and here I'd thought he'd just sling out my window, ha ha!

I was rinsing out the bowl in the sink when I heard a meowing. A very loud, annoying, and insistent meowing- Tabby. "Tabby, I don't have anymore food for you! I told you already sweetie- Tabby?" I looked over my shoulder and she wasn't there, I looked in the living room and she wasn't there- then I turned and looked out the open window. "Oh no…no…don't you even…it can't be…" I slowly walked towards the window, and the meowing got louder. "Oh! You cat! Cats is what started this whole mess today!" I stuck my head out of the window and looked out to my right and saw Tabby sitting there on the narrow ledge sticking out a little bit above me. I lifted up my hands towards her, "C'mon Tabs! Jump to mommy! Taaaaabbbbby! Here puss!" I cooed and clicked and made twenty other different African mating calls I imagine before I finally sighed, rubbing my aching arms.

I looked up at her angrily, "Welllll! Now look where you are! It's your own fault you know. You're a cat! You should be able to get down for Christ's sake! I am not going Catwoman on you now. So you can just get down yourself!" And I turned around on my heel, only to be challenged by her whining.

'_No! No Amanda…we must prevail!…she did it to herself…she can get down…don't imagine splattered kitty on the sidewalk….a little white chalk drawing around her dead figure with the animal crackers…policemen blaming me…children crying…bad karma…'_

"Oh Tabby!"

I leapt back to the window and began to climb out, slinging my legs over the edge so I was sitting in the window, I crept my toes to the ledge and got a good footing before lifting myself onto it. I clung to the wall, and looked up at Tabby. "You know I love you after this you stupid ball of fur!" I reached up on my tiptoes and grabbed her, lifting her down- and then I realized- opps! I let go of the wall, and- oh no!- I'm falling.

"Ahhh crap!"

Then I was falling, AGAIN! Oh yay! What was this, the eighth time? Cue the screaming.

And of course- cue me getting the wind knocked out of me and grabbed by, who do you know? Spider-Man! Yay! I knew that hunk of spandex would rescue me!…hopefully anyways.

Clutching Tabby to me I looked up into those white eyeholes and smiled, "Spider-Man!" I cried, Tabby meowing happily along with me. Spider-Man seemed to laugh and then slung us to the ground, where a small group of people had watched the scene. He jumped down and then set me lightly on my feet. That's where it got hectic. The ground started shaking and cars were bouncing up and down. I clutched harder to Tabby and moved closer to Spider-Man, who reached for my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"What is that?" I yelled over the noises.

"Trouble." Spider-Man called back.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello Fans! I am so sorry I have been gone for YEARS. I took a long hiatus and had no computer for quite some time. But I am happy to say I am finally back to writing and this story is my first priority! My boyfriend is MAKING me finish this story actually because he is SUCH a diehard Marvel and DC Comic nerd and is thoroughly grilling me about how I plan to mesh the Sinister Six and all the other wonderful bad guys into this story to harass our heroine Amanda! Let's just say Spider-Man is going to have his hands full. Chapters are soon to come!

-Krystal


End file.
